Giving Him What He Needs
by Hedonistic Opportunist
Summary: Aren't you tired, Chris?


**Giving Him What He Needs**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Warnings: Seriously obscure imagery? Some of the lines here border on cheesy/cliché - I apologise for that.

A/N: Again, all feedback accepted. Written for springkink.

---

Recently, Chris has been biting him differently – a little more insistently and his hands wander more. And – this time – he's not only biting him, he's licking him too. Everywhere: his neck, chin, collarbone and chest - tentatively, nearly like he's afraid of being burnt.

Wait - not everywhere. Up to this date, Chris has not kissed him yet - he's come close, yes, but never _that close _.

But they've still made progress.

Earlier, he'd kept his hands more to himself as if the touch of Johnny's body were offensive -

_(An act of sin that made him drift even further away from God ...) _

Johnny is an easy-going guy: he's been patient as to what concerns Cherry's issues with admitting what he really wants. But right now, when he's oh so close to finally getting what he's longed for years, it's starting to piss him off. Sometimes, he really just wants to change their positions and show Charle- no Chris - just how wonderful love can be. Not a sin, not a crime but just two bodies and hearts melting together - a bond indissoluble, forged by chains stronger than anything else.

Stronger than his Master's torturing, stronger than Cherry's denial -

_Peace, brought into being by a tower of strength. Because once you're part of a unit, you can overcome everything._

Johnny knows that some of Chris' woes would end as well if he finally just relented.

So yes, he'd like to have Chris – all of Chris and not just those fleeting touches that leave him feeling thirsting, itching for more. At times, he feels -

_(Empty and unloved - unsatisfied). _

It's like having a couple of ripe plums offered on a silver platter, but having them dragged away before your mouth can make contact with the soft, juicy flesh.

_Have mercy on your old Master_, Johnny thinks before he pushes Chris away from him – harshly.

Chris looks utterly stupefied – hurt even – and, for a flicker of a second, Johnny is sorry because he can't say no to that damned puppy dog eyes look, but fuck he can't be weak now.

He'll never get what he wants if he gives in now.

There's a trail of blood trickling down from Chris' underlip; Johnny – suavely and with the sleek movements of a cat – licks it away with his forked tongue, lapping up the blood as if it were rich wine. He doesn't quite stop there though – his well of patience so run dry that he kisses Chris - insistently, with the years of pent-up passion.

He feels relief surge inside of him when Chris doesn't push him away. Instead, he's panting heavily, mechanical hand fisting Johnny's hair. Maybe, not kissing back but it's still a start. Despite that, Johnny breaks the kiss quickly, knowing that he shouldn't push his luck too far.

_(A spell can only last as long as the wand, the mirror and incantation is still intact - linger too long and it'll evaporate into mid-air). _

Chris is not asking him for more – but it doesn't mean he doesn't want it. Rather than that, Johnny can tell from the way he's trembling and sweating profusely that he does long for more. And Johnny is too generous not to give Chris what he so evidently needs. Perhaps, one day, Chris will be grateful for this.

You can only run away for this long without losing energy; Johnny truthfully admires Chris for being able to withstand the marathon for such a lengthy amount of time.

_Aren't you tired, Chris? _

He undoes Chris' pants with the non-abashment of someone's who's been around the block; his hand swiftly dives underneath Chris' boxers and Johnny's fingers start to pump the other's swiftly hardening cock quickly and nearly cruelly. Maybe, it's divine punishment - divine because it's hurt and pleasure mingled in one. Yet, it could also be fear. After all, once Chris pushes him away, the spell will be over and Johnny will be left to crave and long again.

_(Just like a sinner, doomed to wander eternally, in search of rest but never allowed to find it)._

Chris' face is so red that it makes Johnny chuckle: he really can't deny that it makes his heart beat faster. Chris, no matter how grown up now, is still cute, still so utterly huggable and _innocent_.

Johnny loves Chris' purity and yet wants to break it. Not because he's a sadist, but because it's part of growing up.

_(The mirror breaks, only to reveal a reflection more beautiful than the previous one - a caterpillar grown into a butterfly). _

He's pumping slower now, wanting to prolong the moment - needing to hold onto the spell for as long as he can before it completely shatters. And the breaking comes quickly: Chris grunts slightly as he comes undone, spilling himself on Johnny's hand.

It's over - a few more moments and reality will come crashing on top of them, but it doesn't matter.

Because - spell or not - the fact remains that Chris does want him. No matter how much he denies it.

You can't run away from the truth, after all.**  
**


End file.
